


Becoming pt 2

by arey1990



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey1990/pseuds/arey1990
Summary: What if that lacky of Angelus' didn't get staked by Buffy and sent word of Spike's betrayal?Veers off Becoming part 2





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." 

Tommy Chang watched as the Slayer, her mother, and Spike, 'Spike!', walked inside the Slayers' home. As soon as the door closed, Tommy turned and ran as fast as his supernatural speed allowed. As he neared the mansion, Tommy could hear faint cries of pain.

A sickening crack echoed from behind a curtain drawn room.

"Sire!" Tommy burst into the room where Angelus was torturing the Watcher. The smell of blood caused Tommy to salivate.

Angelus glanced over his shoulder, casually polishing the blood off the rings of his fingers with a rag.

"I saw-I saw him."

"Who?" Angelus kept his back to him, staring at the now unconscious Watcher.

"Spike!" 

Anglus jerked his gaze back at the minion. 

"He's healed! And that's not all." 

Angelus' eyes narrowed to slits. 

"He-he was with the Slayer." Tommy took a step back but Angelus already had him at the throat. "What did you say?," he hissed.

Tommy trembled and quickly explained, "He was allying with the Slayer against you. I was tracking the slayer when he came. He wants to stop you. He wants Drusilla back." 

Angelus shoved his lacky away from him and stalked up to the second floor.

Angelus burst into Drusilla's room, who was sprawled on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

He leaned against the door jab, anger crackling around him like black lightening. "Dru dear, did you see it coming?"

Drusilla turned her head to him, eyes wide and luminescent, "See what?"

Angelus smirked and sunk to the floor, crawling to her in a mock show of submission. Drusilla watched him curiously. Fearfully. Angelus settled his body over hers. He licked her ear and hissed, "Your boy is with the Slayer. He wants to stop us."

Dru's eyes widened in surprise and she vamped out "No!"  
Angelus grabbed a fistful of her hair, vamped out himself and roared into Drusilla's face, "How did you not see that one coming, huh? What good are you if you can't see what's happening under our own fucking noses!" 

Drusilla roared, from pain and fear. "No! No Daddy no! I did not see, I was not shown! They did not show me!," she whimpered.

Angelus rolled his amber eyes and sighed, "I suppose it's not all your fault. Spike has always been all balls and no brains." He leapt up and gentlemanly held out his hand to bring Dru to her feet. 

"But this situation could be fun. How should we punish our meddling lovers?" Angelus asked silkily as he pulled Drusilla towards him. 

Drusilla grinned maniacally.


	2. Chapter 2

Joyce snuck sideway glances at Spike. He looked so out of place in her living room, his leather attire contrasting sharply with the cream sofa and pastel duvets. 

Buffy's voice could be heard coming vaguely from the kitchen. 

In trying to be a good hostess, she offered Spike 'What kind of a name was Spike? Stage name I suppose' something to drink.   
Spike had flicked his eyes to her neck and smirked, "Not at this moment."

Joyce flushed, not sure if he was flirting with her. Yet with the feeling of flattery came another response, a twang of fear. And there was something else, something else that was tugging at her-

"Have we met before?"

Spike glanced up, looking bored out of his mind "Oh. Well-," Buffy walked in and glared at Spike, "Err, no. We haven't."

Buffy jerked her head to the door, "Let's go."

"Go? Go where? Buffy it's late. It's a school night," interjected Joyce.

Buffy sighed exasperatedly, "Mom. It's-it's practice night. I can't keep putting it off. The um, the band needs me."

Joyce's eyes bore into her daughter. For so long Joyce had felt her daughter pull away fom her-emotionally and physically. At first, Joyce chalked it up to the tempermental teenage years. She thought she was getting a hang of it-giving Buffy space to make her own decisions, be her own person. 

But this-the randomn stranger, the terse phonecall in the kitchen, the 'rock band' excuse-something didn't feel right. 

Something told her she had to protect her daughter, to keep her safe. To not let her leave this house.

"No." Joyce state firmly.


End file.
